A detenção de Hermione
by Magalud
Summary: Quem diria? Hermione Granger acabou em detenção! Com Snape.


**Nome da fic**: A detenção de Hermione

**Autor:** Magalud

**Pares**: Severus/Hermione

**Censura:** M

**Gênero:** Muito quente, mas aqui não está explícito.

**Spoilers**: Sem spoilers

**Desafio:** Essa fic não respondeu a nenhum desafio

**Resumo:** Quem diria? Hermione Granger acabou em detenção!

**Notas:** A inspiração da fic veio de uma história de Ptyx e de uma série de uma autora chamada Minx

**Agradecimentos:** Jana betou! Ela não é demais?

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2005, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site do fest e no meu site pessoal também.

_Esta é uma versão exclusiva dessa fic para este site, que não aceita fics de maior censura. Lamento ter ficado tão ruim. Sevocê quiser ler a versão original, em NC-17, por favor, procure o meu site ou o Freedom of Speech Fan Fiction._

**A detenção de Hermione**

A aluna entrou timidamente na sala de Poções, ligeiramente temerosa. Era uma situação inédita para ela, uma que ela jamais tinha imaginado que poderia viver.

O Mestre de Poções, Severus Snape, viu a moça entrar e abriu um sorriso predatório, agitando os longos mantos negros.

– Srta. Sabe-Tudo Hermione Granger em pessoa, quem diria? Acabou na detenção. Tsk, tsk.

Ela não respondeu, baixando os olhos, envergonhada. Sentia-se estranha por cumprir detenção; era como se fosse uma declaração de rebeldia, um desafio declarado ao professor mais temido da escola. Seu crime tinha sido responder uma pergunta feita por Snape. Como sempre, ele tinha considerado que Hermione falara fora de ordem e essa "conduta contumaz precisava ser disciplinada".

– O que o senhor quer que eu faça?

Ele a circulou em silêncio, como que calculando seu próximo movimento cuidadosamente. Os olhos impossivelmente negros cintilavam sem se desviarem dela.

– Estive pensando. Não desejo que essa atitude indisciplinada se torne habitual como seu amigo Potter. Nesse ensejo, pretendo cortar o mal pela raiz. Mencionei o caso ao diretor e ele concordou em tomar medidas especiais no seu caso – Snape puxou a cadeira de trás de sua escrivaninha para o meio da sala e sentou-se.

– M-medidas especiais? – Hermione não queria nem pensar o que aquilo queria dizer.

– Para evitar que a senhorita se torne outro caso perdido, a exemplo de seu amigo, eu estou autorizado a usar métodos alternativos. Quero que se deite no meu colo, e erga sua saia, por favor.

A moça sufocou uma exclamação:

– Q-quê?... Mas... mas...

– Não discuta, menina, ou sua punição será ainda mais severa!

– Não pode fazer isso!... Vou falar com o Prof. Dumbledore!

– Menina tola, eu já mencionei que tenho a autorização do diretor para usar o que for preciso a fim de evitar novas transgressões – Deu um tapinha na perna. – Agora venha para cá.

Vermelha, relutante, ela obedeceu, sentindo todo tipo estranho de reação no seu corpo. Estava envergonhada, mas havia algo mais. Ela se posicionou sobre as pernas dele. Nunca antes estivera tão próxima de Snape e podia sentir os aromas de ingredientes de poções nele.

– Erga a saia – insistiu ele.

Trêmula, Hermione puxou a roupa para a cintura, expondo sua calcinha cor-de-rosa e sua pele muito pálida e perfeita. Seu coração estava acelerado: ela não acreditava no que estava acontecendo, que estivesse tão exposta.

– Gostaria de dizer que isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você, mas ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade. Espero que isso a faça entender o quanto antes que rebeldia não será tolerada. Entendeu?

– Sim, senhor.

WHACK!

A primeira palmada produziu um som alto, estridente, e Hermione soltou um grito de dor e de surpresa.

– Silêncio, ou sua punição será aumentada.

– D-desculpe, senhor.

Nova palmada, e Hermione segurou o grito. E mais outra palmada. E outra. E ainda mais uma. Snape exercia força, e ela imaginava que suas nádegas deveriam estar rosadas, àquela altura. Contudo, algo estranho se passava com a sabe-tudo de Gryffindor: de algum modo, aquilo tudo de repente lhe parecia sensual e excitante, embora dolorido. Para sua surpresa, aquilo produzia nela um erotismo inesperado, a bunda quente a fazendo gemer por outros motivos além de dor.

– Eu pedi silêncio – ríspido.

Ela nem tinha reparado que estava gemendo. E certamente não era de dor.

– Desculpe, professor.

Snape deu mais duas palmadas, e Hermione sentiu uma dose de lascívia a adentrar seu corpo. Só de pensar que ele a estava excitando com suas palmadas, suas mãos a tocarem sua bunda, Hermione estremeceu, umedecendo-se. Quando ele parou, ela sentiu as nádegas ardentes em mais de um sentido. Imaginou-as rosadas, a mão de Snape acariciando-as como um bálsamo.

– Tire a calcinha – ela hesitou. – Agora!

Desajeitada, Hermione se contorceu para se livrar da roupa ainda debruçada sobre as pernas de Snape, sentindo-se ainda mais exposta, aberta, sua intimidade à mercê daquele homem. Ela se sentia impotente, e por algum motivo, isso a excitava.

Hermione se sentia uma depravada.

De repente, o impensável aconteceu: Snape pôs as mãos entre as pernas dela, verificando com os dedos a umidade em suas partes íntimas. Hermione deu um pulo, o corpo inteiro aceso.

– Como eu desconfiava: está toda molhadinha. Isso significa que a senhorita está gostando de sua punição. Ela lhe dá prazer. Ora, parece que terei que usar métodos ainda mais persuasivos para puni-la. De joelhos.

Impossivelmente vermelha, Hermione tentou dizer:

– P-professor, eu...

– Calada! Agora ponha-se de joelhos.

Snape não estava brincando.

Hermione já tinha ouvido falar do célebre castigo de fazer o aluno ficar de joelhos sobre grãos de milho, mas por algum motivo ela não achou que essa fosse a intenção de Snape.

Não era.

Mal ela se pôs de joelhos no chão, Snape se postou bem em frente a ela, as calças abertas. A apenas centímetros de seu rosto, Hermione viu-se de frente a uma impressionante ereção, pulsante, exalando um cheiro almiscarado e misterioso. Arregalou os olhos, voltando-os para cima e olhando o rosto de Snape. Este trazia um sorriso malicioso:

– Então? Preciso lhe dizer o que fazer?

Oh, Merlin.

Ela devia protestar. Ela devia ficar chocada. Ela deveria sentir repulsa. Mas, depravada que era, garota pervertida, Hermione não pôde evitar que sua boca se enchesse d'água e que seu âmago se inflasse de volúpia. Ela mal podia acreditar em sua própria reação: ela salivava diante da masculinidade exposta de Snape – e que impressionante era!...

Infelizmente, ela não parou ali. Parte de sua punição era satisfazer os instintos sexuais de seu professor, e ela não reclamou nadinha. Depois de tudo, quando os dois estavam satisfeitos e ofegantes, Snape a ajudou a erguer-se e a tomou nos braços, beijando-a lentamente, ambos saboreando a carícia.

– Machuquei você?

– Não – Hermione sorriu. – Isso passa logo. Sev, eu não imaginei que fosse ser tão intenso.

– Saiba que eu jamais pensei em fazer isso com qualquer estudante.

– Pois eu sempre imaginei isso quando era sua aluna – ela beijou o marido. – Depois que eu admiti meus sentimentos por você, eu não pensava em outra coisa. Tinha essas fantasias depravadas o tempo todo.

– Próxima vez será uma fantasia minha.

– Já tem algo em mente?

– Quero você em roupas mínimas – ele beijou-lhe o pescoço sensualmente. – Provocante. E eu a possuirei num beco escuro em Knockturn Alley.

– Sev! Você quer que eu me vista de prostituta?

– E das bem baratas, com meia arrastão e salto alto.

– Hum, isso vai exigir alguma produção. Mas se essa é sua fantasia...

– Sabe, eu tenho outras – ele deu um sorrisinho.

– Mas você é um pervertido!

– Posso ser, mas sou o _seu_ pervertido. Só seu.

– Oh, Sev... Meu pervertido.

– Vamos voltar para os nossos aposentos que eu quero praticar mais algumas perversões.

Hermione sorriu, os olhinhos brilhando e acompanhou-o até os aposentos que ambos tinham nas masmorras de Hogwarts, imaginando que aquilo seria apenas o começo. E ela não fazia a mínima questão de ver o fim chegar.

**THE END**

review? please?


End file.
